


A Concrete Sign Of Life

by afteriwake



Series: A Little Holmes [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly are enjoying a quiet afternoon alone together when their daughter decides to make her presence known by kicking for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Concrete Sign Of Life

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspiration for this from a prompt up at **imagineyourotp** ("Imagine your OTP are expecting their first child. They’re five months into the pregnancy and lying across the sofa, Person A’s head resting on Person B’s growing belly, the couple simply relaxing. Suddenly the baby kicks for the first time and Person A is overwhelmed, sharing a tender gaze with Person B as they find themselves even more eager for the arrival of their child").

It was a day of just the two of them, and Sherlock was enjoying it immensely. He loved his daughter, he really did, but there was so much to do and get ready for with the baby on the way on top of taking care of Abigail that he and Molly didn't get to spend much time together alone anymore. His mother had realized that and whisked her granddaughter off for some time alone. Sherlock was more grateful than he could express. He and Molly had done some shopping for baby items and then come home and relaxed on the sofa, watching a film.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” Molly said with a fond smile, looking at Sherlock. She had her hand on her belly and was rubbing it slightly.

“It's a movie about pirates,” he replied. “I always liked pirates when I was younger. I wanted to be one when I grew up.”

“I could imagine you being a very dashing pirate,” she said with a chuckle. Then she looked him up and down. “I wonder if you'll get the girls into pirates. I mean, generally it's a boy thing.”

“There were many female pirates. Some of them were even better than the male pirates,” Sherlock said, leaning back more. “If our daughters want to be interested in pirates I won't stop them. I mean, if they want to be interested in anything boys typically like that's fine with me.”

“Our daughters,” she said with a smile. “I've thought of Abigail like that for a few months now, but I didn't think it was okay to say it out loud.”

“Well, you are in the process of adopting her,” he pointed out. “She'll be your daughter legally soon enough.”

“Yeah, I know. I can't wait.” Her smile faltered slightly. “Her mother should still be here.”

“I agree,” he said quietly. “But if she hadn't made her sacrifice things would be very different. For all we know he could have killed me that day.” He watched her tense and he leaned over and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. “You and I will just have to make sure Abigail is happy, that Irene's death was not in vain,” he said quietly.

“So you've made your peace with it all?” she asked quietly, placing a hand on his chest.

“Not entirely. I'm still working on it. But I think I will eventually.” He leaned over and kissed her hair. She pulled away after a moment more and looked at him. “Let's change the subject. What else do you want to do today before Abigail comes home?”

“There are a few things I would like to do,” she said with a slightly seductive grin, moving her hand so she was kneading his thigh gently.

He grinned back. “That is tempting.”

“After the movie, though,” she said. “That way I can tease you and all that before we end up in bed.”

“Would you mind terribly if I just paused the movie and took you to bed?” he said, grasping her hand.

She chuckled. “I could probably be okay with that.”

“Probably?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I don't know. I like the idea of teasing you.” She moved her hand out from his grasp and moved it higher up his thigh. Then she stopped. “Sherlock, lie down for a moment.”

He looked at her. “What?”

“Lie down with your head on my stomach,” she said. “Something feels different.” He nodded slightly and then did as he was told. She moved his head slightly and waited. After a moment he felt their daughter kick. “She kicked!” she exclaimed.

Sherlock grinned widely. “She didn't kick before I put my head there?”

“No. I felt her move, but no kicking.” He turned so he was looking up at her face, and he saw she had a wide smile on her face. “She actually kicked. I can't believe it.”

“It was a very strong kick, too,” he replied. “I think it's going to get very interesting for you now.”

“I hope she doesn't kick me in the ribs all night long,” Molly said.

Sherlock moved his head again and waited patiently, and a few minutes later he was rewarded with another kick. “She's very active right now.”

“It puts a damper on my plans for the day, but that's all right.” She nudged his head up, and after a moment he sat up again. She took his hand and placed it on her abdomen in roughly the same area she had kicked. “Let's see if she does it again.”

No sooner had she spoken then he felt it again. “This is incredible,” he said quietly.

“It's good you get to experience this with me,” she said, looking at their hands. “I know you missed all of this with Abigail.”

“But I got to be there for all her milestones,” he said. “That is the important part.”

“Yeah.” She looked over at him. “I know we heard the heartbeat a few days ago, but this is a real concrete sign she's alive and healthy. I think I've been kind of waiting for it.”

“I have too,” he said with a nod. He moved his hand away and then traced patterns on her abdomen. “I hope she kicks when Abigail is home. I think she'll enjoy feeling her little sister kick.”

“I think she will too.” She moved her hand up and touched his face, and he stopped tracing the patterns and looked at her. “I haven't told you lately that I love you, have I?”

“I've been lax in saying it as well,” he said.

“I love you,” she said with a smile, leaning forward.

“I love you too,” he murmured before kissing her. The kiss was soft, without the increasing passion their kisses usually had. When he pulled away he shifted slightly and leaned over, kissing Molly's abdomen. “I love you too, little one.”

“Oh God, that's going to make me cry,” Molly said, and when he moved back to his sitting position he saw her eyes were watery.

“We need to pick a name for her eventually,” he said, moving his arm around her shoulders again and pulling her close.

She rested her head on his shoulder. “Soon. I'm still thinking about it.” She snuggled next to him slightly. “Maybe this week we can pick something. There has got to be something the two of us will agree on.”

“I'm sure we can find something we both like,” he said with a nod, moving his head slightly to press a kiss in her hair. “Do you want to finish watching the movie?”

“Yeah,” she replied. She settled in next to him and he let his other hand drift back to her abdomen, waiting to see if she kicked again. He knew that from now until the baby was born he was going to do that often, because then he would have concrete proof his daughter was alive and well. He just hoped that his daughter didn't hurt Molly too badly, because he didn't think she would enjoy that too much. Still, he thought to himself as his daughter kicked again, it was good that he was getting to experience this. He had missed all of this with Irene, and at least now he was getting a second chance. He appreciated that so very much.


End file.
